


A Regular Decorated Emergency

by VforVitaly



Series: The I.V. and Your Hospital Bed [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sequel, guppies, sequel to A Therapeutic Chain of Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t hear the rest of the call, and neither does Danny. The phone slips out of his hand, and neither of them move to pick it up, Danny because he’s watching Stiles, and Stiles because this is his worst nightmare, and it’s coming to life.</p><p>[Sequel to A Therapeutic Chain of Events]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> [Title from Camisado by Panic! at the Disco]

            Danny and Stiles have been together for five months now, and it’s been the best five months of Stiles’ life. The guppies, which have managed not to reproduce at all, sit atop Stiles’ dresser, a trophy of his first-ever real relationship, and he couldn’t be more proud of the man he’s been lucky enough to spend those five months with…or more grateful for having him.

            Danny is a gentleman through and through, well, at least most of the time, and he takes good care of Stiles. Really, really good care of him. Stiles goes to visit his mother’s grave at least twice a week, and since they got together, Danny has gone with him more than half of those times. Sometimes he helps Stiles read to her, sometimes he just sits, holding Stiles’ hand while Stiles talks to her, sometimes they talk together, just sitting in her “presence,” etc, but what really matters to Stiles is that he’s there as much as he can be, and that makes it all so much easier for the young man.

            It’s not just the grave visits, either, that Danny makes easier. He helps with the panic, with the loneliness, with the sleepless nights. He knows how to bring Stiles down out of a panic attack, he comes over as much as he can when Stiles is at home and his dad is working, and he stays the night as much as he can, and every time he does, no matter how keyed up Stiles starts out, he always sleeps well in Danny’s arms.

            Danny gets on well with the Sheriff, too. When Stiles first told his dad that he and Danny were seeing each other, it was awkward, but as soon as Stiles’ dad realized just how good of an influence Danny is on Stiles’ life – how he takes care of Stiles, and helps combat the demons in his life, he took a liking to Danny, one that hasn’t slowed down. He just pretends that when they’re in Stiles’ room with the door closed, they’re studying, even if he knows that’s almost never the case.

            Currently, Stiles and Danny are making out on Stiles’ bed, homework forgotten on the floor. It’s hours, still, before Stiles’ dad will be home from work, so they have time, and they know it. The kisses are slow and lazy, and the touches are just as relaxed. There’s no harried urgency, just two young men attempting to forget the world together – and they’re doing a pretty good job of it, too…until Stiles’ phone rings.

            “Don’t answer it,” Danny whines as Stiles reaches out to grab it.

            “Wasn’t.” Stiles presses the ‘reject call’ button, and tosses the phone aside, pulling Danny back against him.

            It’s only seconds, really, before the phone rings again, and again, Stiles rejects the call, but the third time it rings, he sits up to answer it, and Danny doesn’t stop him. Three calls in that short amount of time? It’s probably important.

            “Hello?”

            “Stiles? It’s Melissa McCall.” Her tone of voice conveys worry, and Stiles’ whole body tenses up. The volume on the phone is loud enough for Danny to hear, so he, too, sits quietly, waiting.

            “What’s wrong?” Stiles asks, his voice shaky, because he knows that it has to be _something_. “Who is it?”

            “It’s your father, Stiles. He’s been shot. He’s in surgery right now, but I-”

            Stiles doesn’t hear the rest of the call, and neither does Danny. The phone slips out of his hand, and neither of them move to pick it up, Danny because he’s watching Stiles, and Stiles because this is his worst fucking nightmare, and it’s coming to life.

            For a second, it’s silence and stillness, and then both boys make a grab for the keys resting on the bedside table, Stiles so that he can drive to the hospital, and Danny so he can stop him. Danny’s stronger, so he comes up with the keys, but that doesn’t stop Stiles from grabbing deftly at them.

            “I’ll drive,” Danny says firmly, reaching out and taking Stiles’ hand.

            Stiles is nonresponsive the whole way to the hospital. Danny locks the front door, he helps Stiles into the jeep, and drives the whole way there, saying nothing, just hoping, for Stiles’ sake, that everything’s going to be alright.

            When they get to the hospital, Stiles is out of the jeep before Danny can ever park the thing, and he’s off, disappearing into the hospital doors at full speed. Danny finishes parking, and chases after him, finally catching up with him right outside of the operating room.

            “Look, you can’t go in there,” a nurse says, hands on his hips, his body the only thing standing between stiles and the doors to the O.R.

            “Like hell I can’t!” Stiles shouts, his whole body shaking. “That’s my dad in there! I’m all he’s got!”

            Stiles is fucking hysterical, and Danny’s not sure what to do, so he stands there, watching, waiting for a cue to do something, anything, that might help the boy he’s so fucking worried about right now.

            “I’m sorry.” The nurse shakes his head. “No one can go in during surgery.”

            Stiles doesn’t take “no” for an answer, and he makes a run for it, ducking past the nurse, heading straight for the closed doors. He almost gets there, too – almost. It’s Danny who catches up with him first, and he grabs Stiles’ wrist, holding it tightly. He doesn’t want to hurt Stiles, but he can’t let him go into the operating room – he’d get dragged out by security, and that would make everything so much worse than it already is, and that’s the last thing that Stiles needs right now – for this to get any worse.

            Danny pulls Stiles away from the door, and Stiles struggles. While he’s surprisingly strong right now (something Danny’s sure is a result of the adrenaline and panic), Danny’s still stronger, and he manages to pull Stiles close, holding him against his chest, strong arms encircling him, half to hug him, half to keep him from getting away.

            For a second, Stiles is stunned into silence and stillness by the rapid movements, and for that second, Danny thinks that it might be okay, that Stiles might be realizing that he can’t go in there, but he understands pretty quickly that he’s wrong.

            “Let me go!” Stiles screams, beating his fists against Danny’s chest, twisting and contorting his whole body, trying to get out of the grip.

            “No.”

            Danny holds firm, refusing to let Stiles go, even when one of the boy’s flailing fists connects painfully with his jaw. It hurts, but watching Stiles lose it like this hurts more, and Danny knows what’s important right now, and his jaw, his comfort, is not one of those things. What’s important right now is being what Stiles needs him to be, and if that’s a punching bag, then so be it. He knows that Stiles doesn't mean to hurt him.

            “LET ME GO!” Stiles screams, this time louder, and there are people watching them, but none of them move closer.

            “No,” Danny says again, his voice soft, even, completely contrasting everything that Stiles is right now.

            Stiles struggles and struggles to break free of Danny’s grip, trying to pull away, fists flying. He’s panicking, every part of him is engulfed in the worst panic attack of his life, and it’s making him crazy, but he can’t stay like that forever, and eventually, he wears himself out. He collapses against Danny’s chest, sobbing, and Danny just pulls him closer.

            “Don’t let me go,” Stiles whispers, clinging to Danny for all he’s worth.

            “I won’t,” Danny promises. He keeps one arm around Stiles’ back, and moves the other to the back of Stiles’ head, gently stroking his hair, holding Stiles against his chest, not caring that his shirt’s being soaked. “I’ll never let you go.” He drops a soft kiss onto the top of Stiles’ head, and they stand there like that, Stiles sobbing into Danny’s chest, Danny holding him, for what seems like hours.


	2. Chapter Two

                When the doors open, Stiles doesn’t even look up, he just clings to Danny, until someone says his name, or at least some version of it.

                “Mr. Stilinski?”

                Stiles whirls around, gripping Danny’s hand tightly, and Danny reaches out, putting an arm around Stiles’ waist to help hold him up, just in case.

                “How is he?” Stiles asks, his voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

                “We got the bullet out,” the doctor says. “He’s stable now, he should be just fine. They’re transferring him to a private room as we speak, you can go see him there – he’s asleep and probably will be for awhile, but he’s going to be just fine.” The doctor offers Stiles a genuine smile before walking away, and Stiles just stands there for a second before turning to jelly.

                He collapses in Danny’s arms, finally letting everything wash over him, and Danny doesn’t stop him, but he guides Stiles’ descent to the floor, holding him close. It looks weird, two young man sitting on the floor of the hospital, but Stiles is so overcome with relief that he’s not even sure how to move, and Danny doesn’t want to put any pressure on him to do anything at all right now.

                “Do you want to go see him?” Danny asks softly after almost 10 minutes of just sitting on the floor, holding a shaking, but very relieved, Stiles in his arms.

                Stiles just nods, and Danny stands up, helping Stiles to his feet. He continues to help support his boyfriend’s weight as they walk to the private room, and when they get there, he walks Stiles over to the chair that’s set up in the room. They push the chair right up next to the bed so that Stiles can be close to his father, and Stiles sits down, reaching out and taking his father’s hand. The Sheriff is sleeping, but that doesn’t matter, and Danny just stands in the background, letting Stiles do what he needs to do.

  ***            

                After a couple of hours, Danny decides that it’s probably a good idea to go and get some food. Stiles hasn’t moved from his father’s side, and Danny knows that he won’t.

                “Hey.” He walks over, putting his hand gently on Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m going to go down to the café and get something to eat. I’ll be back soon.” He doesn’t ask what Stiles wants, because he knows that Stiles’ mind is somewhere else, and he’s known Stiles long enough to know what the young man prefers to eat. Instead, he just drops a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips, and leaves.

                Danny takes his time in the café, because even though the Sheriff is still asleep, he wants to give Stiles some time alone with his father. He picks out two salads, and some sandwiches – nothing too fancy, but he’s pretty sure that Stiles won’t care about the taste at all. He gets two apples, a bag of chips for them to share, and two Mountain Dews to help them stay awake, and meanders slowly back to the room.

                When Danny gets back to the room, he’s surprised, but relieved, to see that Stiles has fallen asleep in the chair. He sets the food down and walks over to Stiles, who is curled up in what looks to Danny like a horribly uncomfortable position, but Stiles has proven that he is a pro at sleeping in chairs, especially hospital chairs, so Danny lets him be. At least he’s asleep – worn out from panicking, probably, but asleep.

                For a few minutes, Danny watches the steady rise and fall of Stiles’ chest, and he’s so glad for this – that Stiles is sleeping, that the Sheriff is alive and going to be alright. He knows that Stiles can’t tell him everything he’s been through, because not all of it is his secret, his story, to tell, but he knows that it’s been hard, and Stiles doesn’t need to see anyone else he loves be taken away from him. Especially not his dad. The Stilinski men are close, they’re each what the other has left, as far as family goes, and Danny doesn’t know what that feels like, but as much as he can understand something he’s never felt, he understands that Stiles needs his dad…and that the Sheriff needs Stiles just as much.

                He walks over, removing his zip-up hoodie, and rests it over Stiles’ curled up body. He doesn’t know if Stiles is cold, but Danny wants him to be as comfortable as possible. He leans down, dropping a gentle kiss to Stiles’ forehead, ruffling Stiles’ hair ever so slightly as he pulls away. His gaze, though, stays on his boyfriend, and it’s full of more affection than Danny thought he could ever have for another person.

                “He loves you, you know,” a hushed voice says behind him, and Danny whips around to see the Sheriff, eyes open, looking at him.

                “I know.” Danny smiles, nodding. He’s known that for a long time know. “He knows I love him, too.”

                “Son, that’s no secret,” the Sheriff says with a small smile, and Danny thinks he’s looking pretty good, you know, for someone who almost died, which isn’t really saying much at all. "Everyone knows that."

                “How are you feeling?” Danny asks. “Do you want me to wake him?” He gestures to Stiles.

                “In a minute,” the Sheriff replies. “I wanted to talk to you first.”

                “To me?” Danny moves closer to the bed, hoping that he’s not done something wrong, and wondering what could be more important than the Stilinski men reuniting after that big of a scare. It was another close call in Stiles’ life, and Danny knows how much Stiles hates close calls, especially when they involve the people that he cares about getting hurt.

                “Yeah.” The Sheriff nods. “I wanted to ask you a favor.”

                “Okay…”

                That makes Danny nervous, because favors from the parents of the people you’re dating usually involve some sort of promise of celibacy, and, well, as much as he really doesn’t want to tell Sheriff Stilinski that it’s already too late for that, it’s, well, too late for that.

                “I’m glad he has you, Danny, because if something happens to me – I mean not like this, if something really happens to me, and I can’t be there for him anymore, I want you to promise me that you’ll look after him.” The Sheriff shifts in the bed, but his eyes are still fixed on Danny. “I’m not saying that you have to stay with him for the rest of your lives or anything like that, I’m just asking you to keep an eye out for him. He’s lost so much already, and if he loses me, I just want him to know he’s not alone.”

                “He’ll never be alone, sir,” Danny promises. “I’ll look after him, no matter what, but just for the record, I don’t plan on falling out of love with your son anytime soon...or, you know, ever.”

                “That’s good.” The Sheriff nods. “Because if you hurt him, I do have a gun.”

                “I’m well aware of that, sir.” Danny nods, because he’s heard that threat from the Sheriff before, and the first time, it scared him shitless, but now it’s almost become a joke between the three of them…though Stiles was mortified the first time he heard about the threat, but he’s gotten used to it now. “I won’t ‘hurt him.”

                “I know you won’t.” The Sheriff smiles. “Now do me a favor and wake my lazy-ass kid up?”

                “Yes, sir.” Danny smiles, knowing the Sheriff is joking.

                Stiles is a lot of things, but he’s not lazy.

                “Hey, Bear,” Danny whispers in Stiles’ ear, gently shaking him. “Your dad’s awake, he wants to talk to you.”

                “He is?” Stiles mumbles, opening his eyes, and looking at Danny for a split second before he turns to face his father.

                “Mhmm.” Danny nods. “I’m gonna go get some coffee, I’ll be back later.”

                Danny turns to leave, but Stiles grabs his wrist, pulling him back.

                “What's up?” Danny asks.

                “C’mere.” Stiles tugs Danny down, closer to him, his eyes still heavy with sleep, his voice still gone from screaming.

                Danny lowers himself down next to Stiles, and Stiles leans forwards, kissing him softly – it’s chaste, because the Sheriff is right there, but it’s nice.

                “I love you, Dannyboy,” Stiles says softly.

                “I love you too, Bear,” Danny replies. “Now talk to your dad.”

                “Mkay.”

                Danny stands again, leaving for real this time, letting out a deep breath as he exits, because, well, a lot has happened today, and after all of it, he’s just glad that everyone’s alright – or at least they’re going to be.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the hiatus, I've been sick. This chapter is un-edited, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know, I wrote it, but was too tired to read over it (still not feeling well). It's also not that good, I apologize for that. <3

               When the Sheriff is released from the hospital, Danny receives special permission from his parents to spend the week at the Stilinski house. The Sheriff is a well-respected man around town, and Danny’s parents love him; as a result, they give Danny their full support, and he moves in temporarily under the guise that he is going to help the Sheriff get better, but really, he’s there for Stiles.

                “Is he asleep?” Danny turns around when he hears Stiles enter the kitchen. Danny’s been working on dinner – just a simple spaghetti Bolognese, and Stiles has been with the Sheriff.

                “Yeah.” Stiles nods, reaching up and rubbing his forehead. He looks tired, haggard, and Danny knows first-hand that Stiles hasn’t been sleeping well, because Danny’s been sleeping next to him most nights, and can feel him tossing and turning. It’s a bad situation, and Danny knows it. Even though the Sheriff is alive, and recovering well, Stiles is still reeling from how close he came to losing the only family he has left.

                “Babe, are you okay?” Danny asks.

                The question is more a formality than anything else. He can tell that Stiles is not really okay at all, and he wants to fix that. He wants to see Stiles okay, he wants to see him happy and healthy, and he’s seem like that, and this? This isn’t it. He reaches out, gesturing for Stiles to come closer, and the other boy gravitates towards his open arms, folding himself into Danny as Danny pulls him close.

                “It’s just…he’s never been so weak,” Stiles whispers. “I’ve never seen him out of commission before, Danny, it’s terrifying, I’ve never…” he trails off, but he doesn’t have to finish. Danny knows where this is going, and wishes that he knew how to help him.”

                “I’m here, Stiles,” Danny says, his tone firm, his arms strong. He wants Stiles to know that he’s in this for the long haul. That he’s here because he knows that Stiles needs him to be, that he’s here because he’s in love with someone, and that someone really needs him right now.

                “I didn’t ask you to be,” Stiles says softly.

                “I know, Stiles,” Danny whispers. “I know.”

                And it’s true. Stiles didn’t ask him to be here, but he didn’t have to. One look told Danny that Stiles couldn’t do this on his own. Stiles was going to take care of the Sheriff, but Danny? He was here to take care of Stiles, and all three men in the house, even the one sleeping upstairs, knew how necessary that was.

                “I’m glad that you are,” Stiles says softly.

                Stiles’ voice is fragile, and Danny can tell that he’s verging on tears, so he moves with him over to the table and helps him into a chair. He gets a glass of water and sets it down in front of Stiles.

                “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” Danny promises. “Then we can get you to bed.”

                “Thanks,” Stiles says, taking a sip of the water, more to have something to do than anything else. “Danny?”               

                “Mhmm?” Danny doesn’t turn around as he reignites the stove and works on finishing the meal.

                “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

                At first, Danny isn’t sure how to respond to that. He knows he should tell Stiles that he would be just fine, but he doesn’t think that he would be. Right now, Stiles needs someone, and sure, if he didn’t have Danny, he might have someone else, but he also might not, and Danny knows he’d be fucking broken right now if he didn’t have someone to lean on during this tough time.

                “Luckily you don’t have to worry about that,” Danny says finally. “I’m not going anywhere.”

                Stiles doesn’t say anything more, because he doesn’t feel like he has to. He believes Danny, and as he rests his head on the table, watching Danny make him dinner, he lets out a sigh of gratitude that he has someone to take care of him right now. He’s been taking care of himself for so long, because as much as his father loves him, there’s only so much time a Sheriff has in his day, and Danny? Danny can give him everything he needs, and it seems effortless.

                The food is on the table in front of him just a few minutes later, and Danny’s at his side. They eat in silence, Stiles too worn out to really come up with anything to say, and Danny mimicking the silence, because he doesn’t want to force Stiles into a conversation if he’s not ready for one.

                “I’ll do-”

                “Go upstairs, Stiles.” Danny cuts Stiles off before the other man can finish his offer to do the dishes. “I’ll take care of the kitchen, you take a long, hot shower, and get ready for bed, I’ll be up soon. It won’t take long.”

                Stiles opens his mouth to argue, since Danny’s already done so much, but one stern look from his boyfriend tells him not to bother, and he turns, shoulders sagging from exhaustion, and heads upstairs.

                About half an hour later, when Danny goes upstairs, too, the water’s still running, so he goes into the bathroom, strips down, and climbs into the shower where Stiles is just standing there.

                “Babe?” Danny puts his hand on Stiles’ cheek, drawing the boy’s wet gaze up towards him.

                Stiles’ eyes are red and puffy, and with the water from the shower head streaming down his face, it’s tough to tell what’s water, and what’s tears, but Danny knows he’s been crying, so he draws him in close, kissing him softly.

                “It’s okay to cry,” he whispers. “You don’t have to hide it in the shower.”

                “I know, I just…” Stiles sniffles. “I don’t want to seem so weak in front of you all the time.”

                “You think that I find you weak?” Danny frowns. “Stiles, you’re the strongest person I know.”

            Stiles doesn’t have words for that, right now, Stiles doesn’t have words for a lot of things. He slumps against Danny, strong arms keeping him from slipping on the wet tile, and Danny holds him, letting the warm water beat down on both of them as they stand there.

            After awhile, Danny soaps and shampoos them both, and at that point, Stiles is practically catatonic. He hardly slept at all at the hospital, and now that he’s home, it doesn’t seem to be any better. Danny towels Stiles off with a fluffy, white towel, and helps him into pajamas, and then into bed, pulling him close.

            “Are you going to be able to sleep?” Danny asks, turning the light off and climbing into Stiles’ bed with him, circling his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him close, dropping light kisses on the back of Stiles’ neck, just trying to make him feel comfortable.

            “Mhmm.” Stiles nods, and he knows he’s telling the truth, because he’s so fucking tired. He can’t remember the last time he was this tired, or the last time he wanted to sleep less, but he knows he can’t take care of his dad if he doesn’t get some rest, and while Danny’s there to help, he wants to be the one showing his father that it’s all going to be okay, that he’s strong…even if he’s not.

            That’s what Danny’s here for. To make Stiles feel as strong as possible, in his weakest hour, and he falls asleep in Danny’s arms, knowing that his boyfriend is doing a great job going above and beyond the call of duty for him. It’s more than love, he thinks, somewhere during the hospital stay, all the hours that Danny spent with him and his father, they’ve become family.

            


	4. Chapter Four

            The sheriff heals like a pro, and it’s not long before he’s able to be back at work again. While Stiles is glad that his dad’s better, he’s not eager to see him back in the line of fire, and Danny, knowing that’s going to be tough on his boyfriend, does everything that he can to be near Stiles, sending him constant texts in the classes that they don’t have together.

            “It’s fourth period that an announcement over the PA system pulls Danny from class. He ignores the boos, and catcalls of “someone’s in trouuuuuble,” and he makes his way to the school’s office.

            The vice principal meets Danny at the front of the office.

            “He’s asking for you,” she explains, and Danny doesn’t have to be told who.

            Stiles is sitting in a chair, and one look tells Danny he’s having a panic attack. Several administrators are standing around him, just looking at him, and Ms. Morrell is sitting with him, but she looks just as lost as everyone else.

            There’s too many people standing around, just gawking at Stiles, and Danny can’t help wondering if these people are just ignorant, or flat out stupid.

            “Give him some space, Jesus!” Danny pushes through them, taking the seat next to Stiles that Ms. Morrell was previously occupying. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a bottle of water, offering it to Stiles.

            Stiles takes the bottle with shaking hands, and Danny puts his own on top of Stiles’ to try and steady them. Together, they get the bottle to Stiles’ lips, and he takes a few sips before Danny takes the bottle back, setting it down.

            “Breathe for me,” Danny whispers, taking Stiles’ wrist, gently massaging it with the pad of his thumb. “Breathe for me, baby, come on.”

            Danny’s voice is soft and even, quiet, but firm, and Stiles knows that tone well – it’s comforting to a ridiculous degree, and he let out a series of rapid breaths, shallow and panicky, before Danny’s words and actions start to take effect, and his breathing begins to regulate.

            “That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Danny says encouragingly, keeping the wrist massage going. “You’re okay. I’m here, you’re okay.”

            Stiles leans forwards, pressing his forehead against Danny’s shoulder, and Danny gently kisses the top of his head.  

            The vice principal, known for being very rigid and strict, isn’t sure how she feels about the two boys being so intimate in her office, but Stiles is calming down, and Danny’s being so tender, that she, even in her uptight nature, manages to let it slide.

            “Thank you,” Stiles whispers, reaching out, lacing his fingers through Danny’s.

            “Hey, anytime.” Danny moves his free hand to Stiles’ chin, tilting his gaze upwards, looking into Stiles’ soft, hazel eyes. He moves his hand again, gently stroking Stiles’ cheek, and the vice principal shifts uncomfortable, but lets it go, because she knows they’re both good boys.

            “I’m so sorry,” Stiles whispers, leaning his head into Danny’s hand, lightly nuzzling his palm.

            “Hey, hey…you have nothing to be sorry for.” Danny shakes his head. “Do you wanna tell me what happened? You don’t have to.”

            “I just…I just…” Stiles looks up into Danny’s eyes, gulping. “I was sitting in class, thinking about my dad, and I just thought that what if…what if…” he can’t finish his thought, but he doesn’t have to; Danny knows where it’s going.

            “Come here.” Danny whispers softly, enveloping Stiles in a bear hug.

            He’s not going to tell Stiles that his father will be alright. He’s a sheriff, and there is a risk to that job. He’ll probably be okay, but Danny’s not down to make Stiles promises that he can’t keep, he can just be here for him in the now, and he wants to be.

            They stay like that for awhile, Stiles crying into Danny’s shirt while Danny holds him close, and the vice principal just watches. Stiles was unglued, really, really unglued, when he came into the office, he was shaking, crying, unable to even voice what was wrong, but it’s like Danny just knows – and more than that, he knows how to glue Stiles back together.

            “It’s going to be okay,” Danny whispers into Stiles ear, just before they pull apart. “No matter what happens, I’ll be here, okay?”

            “Mhmm.” Stiles nods, reaching up and wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

            “Do you think you can go back to class?” Danny asks.

            “Mhmm.” Stiles nods.

            “Okay, I’ll walk you, and remember, you’ll see me soon, okay? Chemistry is in like 15 minutes.” Danny gently rubs Stiles back as he speaks, trying to rest him, tying to comfort him.

            “I know.” Stiles nods a third time, looking up at Danny.

            “Just breathe for me, baby, and I’ll see you soon.” He stands up, offering Stiles his hand.

            They go together, walking down the hallway, and the vice principal lets them. She knows Stiles has had a rough time, everyone knows that, but no one knows just how rough, aside from maybe Danny.

            “You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Danny asks softly, stopping just outside of Stiles’ classroom.  

            “Mhmm.” He nods, not feeling like many words.

            “Okay.” Danny squeezes Stiles’ hand. “I’ll see you in chemistry.”

            They go their separate ways, but not much later, they’re back together, and Stiles seems a little better. The color is returning back to his face, just being next to Danny is easier for him.

***

            It’s not easy, dealing with everything that’s going on in his head, with the stress and the anxiety of being the son of a single father who happens to be the Sheriff. It’s hard enough for him, having already lost his mother, and now he’s so much more worried about losing his father than he ever was before, and Danny sees that on Stiles’ face every single day.

            Stiles is happiest when he knows his father isn’t at work, and Danny tries to make up for the times when he is, being around Stiles as much as possible, but he’s still a teenager, and he still has to be at home, and sometimes, his parents, as understanding as they are, tell him that Stiles has to go home, that the amount of time they spend together isn’t healthy.

            They don’t understand that Stiles is more alone than any of them can imagine, and that sometimes, Danny is the only person Stiles feels has staying power in his life. As much as he loves his father, he’s so worried, every single day, that the Sheriff is going to die, that he’s worked himself up to a point where he’s just waiting for that to happen now, and when it does, Danny will be all he has left.

            “I love you,” Danny tells him one night as he drops Stiles off at his house. “No matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

            “I know.” Stiles smiles up at him and kisses Danny, letting the love the other teenager has for him be enough, because if he doesn’t, he’ll crumble in on himself.

            He needs Danny’s love to be enough, and luckily, Danny cares for him so much, that when his father isn’t around, he can lean on Danny, and when Danny’s not there, he can lean on how much Danny loves him. He knows, even as he disappears into his house, alone, that what they have isn’t some puppy luv, l-u-v, it’s love, it’s real, and it’s going to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's the end of THIS part, but there is going to be one more installment in the series once I get to writing it! <3


End file.
